A Glimmer of Hope
by CaptGreenSeas
Summary: Set after 3x19. Emma's words sting, and Killian struggles to push away the weight of all that has haunted him after he last spoke to her. But even as time is running out and all seems lost now that Zelena's on the brink of victory, there is still hope. [Now AU, but some similarity with 3x20 based on headcanons etc so a heads up.]
1. Chapter 1

**A Glimmer of Hope**

* * *

**Note: I needed to write this after 3x19. My poor bruised shipper heart, agh! Aaanyway, should be 2-4 chappies. Enjoy!**

* * *

Again he opened his eyes, noticing the dark of night had ebbed away further. He groaned, shutting his eyes and willing himself to sleep for the hundredth time that night. His body felt tired and worn but his damn mind was still alert, still buzzing and refusing to let him sleep and oh how he needed sleep. The effort to shut it off, to stop himself from thinking over the events of yesterday, only made him more exhausted.

Now the first rays of sunlight bled through the curtains, ushering a new day that would surely bring with it awkward, painful conversations, cold looks and a distance he didn't know if he could handle.

If he could turn back time, he would. If he could pause it, freeze it before today came, he would.

_But there's no rest for the wicked_, came the thought. He frowned into his pillow, his fingers clenching into it, tensing in an effort to physically force himself away from the pain. A deeper meaning lay in those words; where once they made him proudly smile, now they taunted him, showing him what he had always been inside.

He was damned, a lost cause, a man who had struggled against what he really was – a villain. Had he truly been so naïve as to think his centuries of villainy and darkness could be washed away by anyone? By her? From the moment he first laid eyes on her, a glimmer of hope had sparked in his heart, and before he knew how it had spread, before he could fathom what a kiss from Emma Swan could do to him, it had grown so much that he couldn't hold it back. He couldn't return to his old pirate ways, but he couldn't reach her either; it was a year of torment. Hope soared when he saw her again in New York, but as he now lay in his bed he cursed hope for making him believe he could have any happy ending.

With one bad decision, meant well but unwise, he had undone what he had worked towards ever since that kiss… He wanted to be better, to show her the man he really was…

_What, a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem?_

He sat up abruptly, glaring at the ever-growing sunlight, before walking across the room towards the kettle, filling it with water, turning it on, grabbing a cup from the cupboard, setting the teabag, tapping his fingers impatiently before growling in utter frustration.

…_that villains don't get happy endings. Do you think that's true?_

_You're nothing but a pirate._

_You're selfish, and heartless._

_I feel sorry for you. You'll never be happy._

_I can't trust you now. How can I?_

His forehead fell against the cupboard in front of him with a soft thud. He pulled back an inch and fell forward again. And again. And again. He could do this all day, he thought bitterly as the kettle started to whistle. _Thud, thud, thud_—

_Knock, knock, knock._

Killian froze. He debated whether to pretend he wasn't there, but the blasted kettle had thrown that option out the window.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Begrudgingly he made his way to the door, breathing deeply and wrapping away emotions. By the time he turned the handle, his face held a lazy smile and a gaze of perfect nonchalance. Only the circles under his eyes, the dishevelled state of his hair, and the sweat sticking to his body might have hinted otherwise.

Just as he dreaded, or hoped, it was Emma.

She had sported a no-nonsense, dignified expression all the way up until her eyes fell on him - the locks of dark hair in a wild mess, striking blue eyes, pink lips and the arms, chest and torso of a man wearing nothing but loose pyjama pants… Even his hook was absent. She blinked, promptly closing her mouth and breathing. It seemed he had completely forgotten himself, even with the casual, unconcerned look on his face. The image was strangely intimate and even as she quickly recovered her composure, it was already burning into her memory.

"Do you always answer your door with half your clothes on?" she said as she looked somewhat impatient and unimpressed. Killian recognised the potential for innuendo but felt it miles away.

"No," he said simply. A moment of awkward silence passed between them and she felt her chest tighten.

"Right… well, you might be interested to know we found something to help us against Zelena. But it'll require travelling…"

"Right…" he said. Another awkward moment passed as she folded her arms and looked down. She hadn't expected it to be this hard to even look at him. There were things she needed to say, so many things to cover the distance she suddenly felt between them, but she had no idea how…

"Right, so, if you want to come with us, you might want to get dressed."

"Of course," he said without hesitation.

"Okay, well… we'll be downstairs waiting." Emma returned his nod with her own before walking away and feeling like a ruddy teenager. As she heard his door quietly close, she wrapped her arms tightly around her, a wave of conflicting emotions surfacing for the umpteenth time that morning. So deep in her own thoughts was she that she completely missed the faint _thud_ as Killian's forehead landed on his door.

He swayed, his weak body begging for rest as a dull ache spread over it. His mind, triggered by her presence, betrayed him as it suddenly forced his attention on every dark thought he'd had that morning, that year, and many years before. He hated feeling sorry for himself, hated breaking, but a single dry sob pushed Killian Jones to the very edge of doing just that, and he thanked the gods she wasn't here to see it.

The problem was that his heart was completely open, and now, only now, did he see how every time she had frowned at him, shouted at him, walked away from him, every time he failed her or disappointed her, his heart broke a little and a voice in his head grew stronger – _I told you so, I told you so_…

His head ached with that voice, his body shuddered and his lips briefly, sharply tingled. It felt like a fever…

He blinked furiously as he tried to clear his mind, to think straight.

"Get a grip," he ordered. "She needs you." He took a deep breath as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Control, Hook. _Now_."

* * *

"You look like hell," said David as Killian joined them. The prince had a strange look about him; his expression, Killian realised, had a hint of amusement. After yesterday's accusations, he didn't know quite what to make of it, but was spared any awkwardness with the man as Regina quickly explained her plan to finally destroy the Wicked Witch.

"We won't have much time. Snow is about to go into labour; we need to do this before the baby's born."

"Where are we going?"

"Kansas. I believe there's something there that can destroy my sister before she does any more damage."

"How do we get all the way to Kansas? We don't have time-" said David.

"_You_ won't be," said Regina. "You should go to your wife. She will need you." David made to argue but the look on Emma's face urged him not to. "Trust me, we can take care of this." He begrudgingly nodded. "Swan, are you ready?"

Hook watched as the Saviour took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

Her eyes met his own and he was struck by the emotion in them; he could almost believe she needed him there… The distance between them perhaps wasn't as great as he feared.

To his complete surprise she grabbed his hand and a jolt of energy surged through him, briefly lifting away the headache, the heaviness in his heart, and the slight sting in his lips. As she took Regina's hand, connecting them for the magic to begin, he couldn't help but stare at her, oblivious to the Queen's amused look.

"Right. Just as we talked about; concentrate on the vision," Regina instructed as Emma closed her eyes and focused.

With a bright flash the room around them faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Glimmer of Hope**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all! Always nice to know stuff's appreciated :)**

* * *

As soon as they appeared in the large, grassy clearing, he felt as though he was going to be sick. His headache returned and his body felt heavy. And his lips... His lips were on fire.

"You okay?" came the familiar voice beside him. He straightened, shaking his head and breathing deeply.

"I've never done that before," he said, forcing away the pain in his body and managing a smile. The concern in her bright green eyes made him hold his gaze. A sudden glimmer of hope tugged at his heart but he quickly pushed it aside. "I'm fine," he told her, noticing for the first time that her hand still held on to his own, tighter than ever. A moment later she came to notice it too, and promptly dropped it.

"Good, okay. Let's, uh…" As she looked at Regina, she could've sworn she'd seen a flicker of a smirk.

"Right, well if you two are ready, it's time to tell you what we're doing here." She heaved a deep sigh and looked around. "Abridged version, because we're running out of time: we're looking for a well, somewhere on this estate. Inside the well is a necklace that can help us defeat Zelena for good."

"How do you know all this?"

"Couldn't we have come here sooner?"

"Well I didn't know about it earlier," said Regina impatiently. "I got the information from a trusted source so let's split up and search the place." She gestured to the old farmhouse behind them. "You two can search that side; I'm searching over here."

"What? But –"

Before Emma could say another word, Regina purposely rushed off, leaving her alone with Killian. She glanced at him in time to see him bite his lip and look at his boots.

"After you, lo- Swan," he said, extending his hand in front of them. As she went, she heard his footsteps behind her, following her as he did many times before. There was something oddly comforting in that, and yet even though he was, again, a whisper away, she felt a wide space between them.

They searched the area but the well was nowhere to be seen. With her magic Emma upturned rusty old junk that must have been on the estate for decades. Old machinery, wood, roof tiles, bricks… Killian had managed to search through some of the clutter himself but the strain on his body was apparent.

"You don't look so good," she said as she watched him. He glanced at her momentarily and shrugged.

Emma frowned. A few moments of silence later and she huffed when another area proved to be devoid of the damn well. Precious time was running out and they had yet to find it. And Killian didn't want to talk. Hell, it looked like he didn't even want to look at her. Just as he had done the other day, he was completely shutting off from her, and for some reason it really, really made her blood boil.

"I'm angry," she said finally.

"I can tell," he answered slowly. She looked at him and expected to see him amused or unimpressed, but instead he looked like he understood… _But he doesn't_, she thought as she shook her head, focusing on magicking away a particularly large piece of machinery. But her magic betrayed her emotions as she put too much force into it, losing control and flinging the machine just past the pirate's head.

It narrowly missed him and after staggering back as the thing crashed a few meters away, he rounded on her with a glare.

"Bloody hell!" he cried. "Swan, if you want to kill me –"

"It was an accident!" she said quickly, her eyes wide in disbelief. "I lost control, I'm sorry." He stared at her for a long while before rubbing his face warily.

"Swan…" he began, but no words followed. He sighed and tried again, and again nothing.

"I'm angry," she explained lamely.

"I do recall you saying that." Her frustration came back with kick.

"Look… I'm just..! I'm really pissed, okay?!"

"Not if it kills me, no! " he snapped back.

"That's… That's not..!" She tried to find the words, utterly frustrated with herself for not really knowing where all this was coming from. In the end all she could do was stomp her foot and huff loudly and she _knew_ she was acting like a child…

"What do you want me to say, Emma? Do you want me to apologise?"

"Yes," she blurted out, surprising herself.

"Well I'm sorry," he said simply as he glanced at her. "I'm truly sorry about yesterday." His words weren't lies, he was being sincere… yet she couldn't shake off the sense that he nonetheless hadn't meant them. And that thought only hurt her more.

"I don't think you really are," she stated.

"Oh? Use your superpower. Tell me I'm lying," he said, his eyes finally falling on her own. She swallowed.

"You're not lying –" she said as she folded her arms.

"Right."

"-but you didn't want to apologise."

"Heavens above! Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

"Just tell me the truth!" she snapped, tears threatening to escape her.

He dropped the wooden planks in his hand and walked right up to her, invading her space and freezing her with his stare. Now, with his face inches from her own, there was no escape. She felt his breath against her skin, his eyes boring into her own.

"Emma, you don't _want_ the truth."

"Wh…what the hell's that supposed to mean?" He stared at her for a long moment, before closing his eyes and sighing. The anger in him seemed to turn into hopeless frustration.

"I cannot change my past mistakes. I wish I could. I wish I could mend the bridge between us, but I know a part of you doesn't want to. You store in your mind every bad moment, every mistake I've ever made, so that you can remind me, and yourself, of it later."

"That's not fair, Hook."

"No," he agreed, "I guess it isn't, but I understand why you do it... It hurts like hell every time, love. It hurts because I want you to see me for the man I am, but you can't bring yourself to believe it. You hold me at arm's length because you think I might leave. You start a fight because a part of you wants to see me walk away. You push and push to see if I'll break at any moment. You can't understand why I'm still here," he whispered softly, his emotions a storm in his eyes. She was hypnotised, unable to move or take a breath under his gaze. His words echoed in her mind.

"I… don't push," she claimed, her voice wavering.

"You want the truth, Emma? You already know all of it, you just don't want to believe it."

"…And what is the truth?"

A part of her regretted the question just as she said it. What the hell was she doing? Where were those walls? Gods, she was bare. Now, right here, he was looking right into her and it was impossible to break away.

_You're something of an open book_, she remembered. _You're afraid. Afraid to talk, to __reveal yourself_.

She took in a quiet, shuddered breath, knowing now where her thoughts would go.

His eyes softened and lingered on her lips, before he blinked and abruptly stepped away, as though he were pulling himself from a spell.

"Come, love," he said with a wink and a cocky smile. "Where's the fun in telling you everything?" He turned and sauntered away, the only hint of their heated exchange in his slightly slumped shoulders.

Killian didn't see the way she tightly held onto herself, desperately blinking away tears and gazing after him just as he had gazed at her ever since Neverland. Emma didn't see the furrow of his brow, the clench of his jaw or the way he traced over his ever-burning lips.

* * *

"Will you two get over here?!" snapped Regina as she magicked the overgrowth of grass and weeds off the well. She watched as the pirate and saviour rushed over to her and though she had half expected dishevelled hair, pink faces and traces of straw, she certainly _hadn't_ expected worried looks and teary eyes... "Right. Let's do this."

With a swish of her hand the lid of the well flung off. They looked over the edge, finding only darkness.

"And the necklace is in there?" asked Emma. Regina smiled as she stared into the depths before motioning at it with a flourish. They watched for the sign of a necklace rising from the darkness of the well, but nothing happened. Regina scowled and tried again, before abruptly turning to Emma.

"You try it." Emma did. She shut her eyes and concentrated, swishing her own hands to summon it. But nothing came from the well. Lastly, they tried to summon it together, but to no avail.

"Why isn't it working?!" exclaimed the queen.

"Are you certain it's in there?"

"Yes, it's definitely in there! Maybe… maybe we need to get it out without magic." Killian rolled his eyes, scratching his neck and sighing.

"Why do I get the impression that translates to someone climbing down there?" he said.

"Relax, Captain, you're hardly in any shape for strenuous physical activity," said Regina as she noted the light sheen of sweat on his pale face. "And besides, you don't want to touch the water in there." Emma's eyes snapped up in worry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's… unpredictable."

"I think you mean poisonous, sis." They whirled around, eyes falling on the Wicked Witch just as the last vestiges of green smoke faded away to fully reveal her. "But then, there's really only one way to find out," she said delightedly as she observed them. "Look at you three. I take my eyes off you for a second… Tsk, tsk. _Naughty_." Her eyes rested on Hook, tilting her head and taking in his appearance.

"Oh, dear Captain." She suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. "You don't look so good. Sort of… feverish." With her long index finger she traced a bead of sweat on his cheek. "Pity…"

"Leave him alone," warned Emma through gritted teeth. The sight of the witch so close to him conjured fear and dread and something else in her chest. She felt a familiar energy buzzing in her depths, glowing like a heartbeat, ready to ignite.

"Careful, Swan," Zelena snarled. "You've already buried your beloved. 'Neal', was it? Aww." She sighed dramatically as she stepped back. "Really, given all the pathetic souls I _haven't_ killed... I have been ever so generous. It's actually sickening."

"The only thing sickening is you, dear," said Regina with a sneer.

"Oh ouch. Is that any way to talk to your long lost sister? Well it matters not. Soon I'll have everything I need." She glanced at the well. "Were you hoping to find Glinda's necklace? I'll save you the trouble – whatever falls in that well, _never_ comes out. Which reminds me…" She turned abruptly to Killian and with a wave of her hand enshrouded him in her green smoke.

"Hook?" Emma stared in shock, watching as the smoke quickly cleared, leaving no sign of her pirate… But before she could turn to Zelena and muster all magic pulsing in her being, a splash resounded from deep within the well.

_Oh no…_

She quickly stumbled to it, but she couldn't see anything, and it was maddening.

"Killian!" she cried into the darkness, her voice breaking.

"He's damaged goods, hun. I'm doing you a fav-" Zelena paused as though sensing something in the distance. She beamed.

"Bring him back, Zelena!" Emma snarled. "Bring him back _now_!"

"Now where would be the fun in that? And besides, a baby's just been born and I really must dash!"

"What?!"

"Ta-ta," said the witch with a victorious smile, before promptly disappearing into a puff of smoke.

* * *

.

A/N: *screams* Oh my god, what am I doing?!

…Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.

Really.

…

Chapter 3 delves further into Emma's mind, yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Glimmer of Hope**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter diverges a bit from the more in-depth POVs, but I'm coming back to those soon, especially at the end with Hook's POV.**

**If you've seen Sneak Peek #3 of episode 3x20, you'll find this fic to be at least slightly AU. I'll label it as such when the episode finally airs though.**

**Also, a bit of a language warning for this one. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

A single splash had resounded from the depths of the well.

"Emma… we have to go," said Regina quickly. Emma looked at her, eyes wide and full of panic. The saviour quickly turned to the well.

"Hook!" she shouted into the darkness. If Zelena was right, he was now drowning in poison, slipping away with every moment. There was no sign of him; no sound of splashing or cries for help but Emma refused to believe it was too late. "Killian!"

"Emma, we have to go now!"

"We can't just leave him in there!"

"If Zelena gets the baby she'll travel back in time! We can't let that happen!" Regina grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away from the well. But Emma forced herself free and ran back to it, bending over the edge to see him. Maybe is she could just see him she could summon him… "We're running out of time!"

Emma tightly closed her eyes, focusing on the pirate as hard as she could, but to no avail. Somehow even in her mind she couldn't quite see him to reach out to him. A tight knot formed in her chest, forcing every fibre of her being to suddenly ache. _Come back_, she thought fiercely. _Come back to me!_

"Swan, it's not working! We tried that with the necklace." Her throat tightened and her heart stung, and as Regina forcibly turned her around, gripping her arms to get her to listen, Emma couldn't hold back her tears. She looked at the woman and let out a strained sob.

Emma's expression seemed to give Regina pause. As the queen stared at the saviour for a long moment, a look of surprise and realisation graced her face. Finally she let go and nodded.

"I understand now," she said with a nod before stepping away. "Do what you can, Emma. But please… I'll only be able to hold Zelena off for a little while. We will still need you."

Emma blinked in surprise, before nodding quickly and turning back to the well as the queen disappeared.

Moments passed where she called out to him, again and again, focusing all her magic on him again and again. She strained her eyes into the darkness but there was no sign of him and she couldn't bear it.

_That was bloody brilliant, amazing… You're a tough lass… It's who you are, Swan… I've yet to see you fail…_

"What's the point of having all this magic and being the saviour if… if I can't even save you?" she whimpered. She had failed him. Of course she had. He had always asked so little of her, had waited for her, given her space yet stood by her side, had taken every single retort, tease, accusation and borne it like no other man she had ever known… He had returned to find her, because for some reason she was worth staying for. And she couldn't understand why, because she wasn't worth it. How was she?

_Killian… I'm so, so sorry, _she thought, a tear escaping into the depths of the well.

She felt as though her heart was shattering into shards of ice, bursting and spreading through every inch of her. She had felt the same sensation when Graham didn't wake up in her arms… when she had seen Henry's lifeless body in the hospital bed… when Neal had drawn his last breath…

She didn't hear her lone tear as it fell into the water, but she did feel the shuddering shockwave that burst from the well soon after. It blew her away with force, and she fell backward in complete shock.

"What the hell was that?!"

She winced as she sat up and noticed immediately the figure lying beside the well, right where he had been only minutes before.

"Killian!" She ran to him, cradling his head and looking him over. He was completely soaked and unconscious. "Killian!" she leaned in to hear his heartbeat and after a moment of stillness – there it was! Weak but still there; he was alive!

As she sat back up she gasped, her fingers stumbling clumsily over the object suddenly around her neck. Large and heavy, the silver necklace seemed to pulse with warm white light, and she couldn't quite believe it!

She smiled ecstatically, gathering her thoughts as she grabbed onto the unconscious pirate before her. She shut her eyes tightly and with a rekindled, bursting sense of hope, she magicked them away.

* * *

"Swan!"

"Emma!"

"Help him!" she yelled out as soon as her eyes opened and landed on Whale. Killian was quickly brought to a nearby bed and attended to. She carefully watched his unconscious face, so pale yet so serene; how he was still alive she didn't know, but her heart swelled at the knowledge that he still was.

Regina's outstretched hand promptly turned her attention away from the pirate. Emma took it and stood up, looking around the hospital room before her eyes fell on David and Mary-Margaret.

She rushed to them and at the sight of their anguished faces realised the worst.

"He's gone, Emma," whimpered Snow. "Just moments ago." Emma concluded 'he' was her newly-born brother, and there indeed was no sign of him.

"I was too late…"

"Not too late," Regina corrected. "There's still time to stop Zelena from completing the ritual." She glanced down at the necklace, looking decidedly impressed. "You never cease to amaze me, Saviour. You got your pirate _and_ the necklace." She turned to the Charmings and smiled. "We have a real fighting chance. Let's get ready."

Robin joined their company, crossbow at the ready. As David rushed over to Mary-Margaret to say goodbye and reassure her that they _will_ all survive this, Emma heard Killian groan and stir in his bed. Like a magnet she found herself already standing by his side, beaming at him like an idiot. His tired eyes met her own and he smiled back, his gaze holding a myriad of emotions, some causing her heart to unmistakably skip a beat. He noticed the necklace around her neck and smiled even more.

"You did it. I knew you would."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not as poorly as last I was here…"

"Emma, we have to go now," said Regina beside her. For the second time that day, the queen was pulling her away from the pirate, but this time she knew it wasn't really goodbye.

"Right," she said before looking back at Killian. "You just… rest up and… try not to get yourself killed".

"That's a promise," he said with a grin as he squeezed her hand gently. She felt a jolt of warmth in his touch, and immediately the absence of it as she stepped away.

Emma looked down at the necklace. She felt its light tickle and warm her skin, pulsing to the beat of her heart.

"That's Glinda's magic you hold there," said Regina as they met with Robin and David in the centre of the room. "Not powerful enough to defeat Zelena on its own, but with your magic…" She smiled smugly as she trailed off.

"Right then," said Emma, a wave of energy and determination coursing through her as the four joined hands. She thought of all the damage the wicked witch had done, all the pain she had caused… No more. With one last look at Mary-Margaret, the woman who had just lost another child, and Killian, the man who had so nearly slipped through her fingers, she turned to her company and nodded. "Let's take this bitch down," she said with fervour before they vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

.

**A/N: I'm using a lot of that 'puff of smoke'. Puffs here, puffs there, puffs of smoke everywhere!**

**Next chapter was supposed to be part of this one, but I had to cut. Will hopefully post next one soon. *fingers crossed* Next chapter – more angst and revelations and finally more Emma POV and Hook POV. Yaaaay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Glimmer of Hope**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: Episode 3x20 is out and this fic is now officially AU! (pops a party popper) The story won't change to fit canon (I already have in mind what to have for the rest of it and won't be changing to suit it), but some things already set up (especially in that recent promo #3 I mentioned) will fit what I have here. Anyway, story's nearly done. About 2-3 chapters to go.**

**.**

* * *

She crashed to the floor. Hard. Her head pounded as she managed to rise up on her hands and knees, but the searing pain in her body and the ringing in her ears, brought on by the impact of the shockwave, pushed her mind to teeter on the edge of consciousness.

The chaos in the background was muffled, but she could still make out the fierce sounds of battle; Zelena's magic tore through the clearing, and Regina's did ample damage, flying monkeys screeched overhead, and the child – Emma's newborn brother – cried in the distance.

They had been slowly losing, unable to truly find any advantage against the Wicked Witch who, while slightly dishevelled from the effort of battle, didn't seem to waver in her ferocity or resolve. Emma saw David desperately slashing at the fierce creatures above in an effort to finally get to his son, Robin struggling to get up after the last hit from Zelena's magic, and Regina, throwing all she had at their wicked foe.

They all looked so… tired. Emma reached for the pendant around her neck, holding on tightly and hoping the magic wouldn't let her down. She needed to believe the white magic could defeat the witch. Her own was strong, she could feel it, but it didn't seem to be enough, and Glinda's magic seemed to waver as though she wasn't really tapping into it. If only she knew _how_..!

Emma shook her head, forcing herself to get up. As she managed to steady herself and draw a ragged breath, she just saw Zelena clench her hand at Regina who hovered in the air, thrashing against the wicked witch's magic grip.

"You think your magic can defeat me?" said Zelena, her laughter resounding as her sister fought against her. "Only white magic can do that."

"Well… what a coincidence… we happen to have some," managed Regina with a sneer.

"We?" Zelena glanced at Emma and grinned. "Oh, you mean Glinda's necklace? You think her magic is enough to defeat me? She couldn't defeat me the first time!"

"And yet the fact that it hangs around Swan's neck instead of yours scares you," said Regina, watching with glee the hint of fear on her sister's face. "Because whoever can summon Glinda's magic, is powerful enough to take away yours." Zelena scowled and clenched the magical hold around Regina's neck even tighter, but before she could extinguish the life out of her, something shot toward her.

Emma saw her moment as Robin's arrow shot swiftly towards Zelena's face. With the witch momentarily distracted, she searched deep inside and pulled forth her own magic, blistering and blinding and warm. It shot towards the witch but she hadn't been fast enough, and Zelena managed to dodge it and the arrow just in time.

"Enough!" Zelena roared, rounding on Emma as her hold on Regina fell. "It's time to show you what wicked can really do."

To Emma's surprise the witch suddenly appeared in front of her, inches from her face, but Emma didn't flinch.

"I will squeeze the life out of you, _Saviour_. Slowly, painfully, like I did with your pirate."

"That pirate is still alive," said Emma, not noticing the slight pulse of warmth on her chest. "I got him out of the well, just as I got the necklace." The sneer on Zelena's face slowly turned to a smug smile.

"He's still a dead man, darling. Probably suffering a long and painful death as we speak. And you'll join him soon enough!"

The words echoed in Emma's mind, and the look on the witch's face told her what she didn't want to know – she was telling the truth.

The moments that followed were a blur. Emma felt her magic release again, bursting through the air in dazzling white light, straight toward the witch. Zelena countered, her own writhing and slashing against Emma's. As their magic clashed thunderously in their struggle for dominance, Emma couldn't make out where her magic began and where it ended. All she knew was that everything was white, and there was pain, so much pain, in her head and her hands and her heart.

_You're holding back_, came a familiar voice, whispering in her ear as if he were right there beside her_._ She shivered._ Don't hold back. Look inside._

"I… I can't!" In the storm she could just see Zelena's wide, full of fear and deep loathing. The witch cried hoarsely, searing her magic deep into the saviour's.

_Emma…_

Pain magnified and she knew she couldn't fight it much longer.

_Emma…_

"Killian!"

_The door swung open and her eyes immediately fell on him - the locks of dark hair in a wild mess, striking blue eyes, pink lips, no shirt, glistening skin, bare feet. Her breath caught in her throat._

"_Hook," she managed._

"_Swan," he said with a soft smile. "What took you so long?" She breathed in a staggered but deep breath, catching the hint of rum, leather, and the sea. Suddenly her heart was aflame. And still she stood on the threshold of his room, unable to go in but unable to leave._

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Don't hold back," he said simply. "Let your magic flow and she will give you her own to channel," Emma felt tears sting her eyes._

"_I don't know how, Killian," she said, her voice breaking as every moment she stood at the precipice was a moment of a lost girl. Always at the edge, never really anywhere, never staying. Always the girl who was left behind, forgotten, broken. Loved ones always lost, slipping through her fingers; Neal and her parents and countless other people…_

"_Emma. Trust me." And then he reached out, his hand open and waiting. It met her half way, and as her walls began to crumble, her hand slowly, finally met his. Her green eyes instantly looked up at his warm, beautiful blue. And God, he was true -_

"Omph!" she cried as she fell back, a furious Zelena hovering over her as their hands clashed. With a growl and final claw at Emma's neck, Zelena grasped Glinda's necklace and paused to stare victoriously at the saviour.

"The game is over," she said, before wrenching the necklace away. "Amateur!" But Emma's hands worked fast, finding just what she wanted.

"Not an amateur," she corrected breathlessly, his presence still there, in her heart, breath and skin, making her soar.

"Oh? What then?"

She swiftly pulled out the Dark One's dagger, and before the witch could react, thrust it into her green pendant with all the strength and magic she could muster.

"Saviour!" The pendant shattered, sending Zelena flying back with a horrified shriek. "And pickpocket," Emma added as she pulled herself up.

Several meters away, Zelena landed. She quickly sat up in pain and terror as she watched Emma walk towards her with the Dark One's dagger in her hand. The Wicked Witch recoiled as Emma came to finally stand in front of her, Regina and the others (shocked and speechless) following soon after.

"What will you do to me?"

"I'll leave that up to Regina," said Emma, eliciting a surprised but amused look from the queen. "But before I do that…" Emma crouched down to the Wicked Witch's level and brought up the dagger. "Tell the truth about Hook. Why did you say he was a… a dead man?" Zelena snarled, but the fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

"He fell in poisonous water…" Emma stared in surprise. How had she forgotten?!

"How long does he have?!"

"I don't know. The poison is unpredictable," said the witch, languishing in the look on Emma's face.

"And what's the cure?"

"I don't know."

It was the truth. As Emma quickly stood up, trying not to panic and to focus instead on a solution, she noticed Gold walking towards them, his eyes fixed on Zelena.

And that was when she had the idea.

"Gold," she said, raising the dagger in her hand. The man stopped abruptly, looking at her warily. "I want to make a deal."

The Dark One's brows shot up and for a long moment he was lost for words.

"Well, Miss Swan, of all the things I thought you'd say, that certainly wasn't one of them."

* * *

.

**A/N: Next chapter – back to Hook's feels. Yay! We're nearly there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Glimmer of Hope**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: This one took a lot longer than expected. We're nearly there; last chapter next :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

He slowly stirred from slumber, a dull ache in his body growing with every moment. His joints and muscles throbbed as though he had been pushing his body instead of letting it rest. His skin tingled and a deep heat was settling in his head. A typical fever, by any account; while there were only hints of it that morning, now it was pretty clear. The only thing that caused suspicion was the way his lips burned, as though they were the epicentre of the sickness itself.

He opened his eyes and saw her, a blur at first but quickly coming to focus. Green eyes looking down; a deep frown on her lovely face. Soft blonde strands fell over her eyes, only to be slowly tucked back behind her ear. She bit her bottom lip and he managed not to sigh audibly. Instead he breathed in deeply, smiling to himself at the hint of her scent. She was within reach, sitting right beside him, on his bed.

She looked up, meeting his eyes, and he felt his breath hitch slightly.

"Hey," she said with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" He didn't quite know how to answer that. His whole body was aching, demanding his full attention, while his heart skipped a beat and his eyes focused on her. He managed a raspy laugh.

"I suppose I've been better," he managed, bringing his arms back to pull himself up, but freezing almost immediately as her hand suddenly landed on his forehead.

"You're burning up."

"Aye," he said breathlessly, her touch evoking a sudden heat in him. He shut his eyes, blindingly aware of the contact and nothing else. Gods, this was the fever he wanted.

And just as quickly her hand was gone. He felt a sudden need to feel her all around him, to envelop him in her touch. He quickly shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside.

"What happened, Swan? Did you..?" He trailed off at the sight of her smile.

"We did it. Zelena's defeated." He heaved a deep sigh, grinning back at her even as the pain pulsed through him.

"I knew you would," he said. "You're a strong lass." She pursed her lips and shrugged, the smile still tugging at her lips.

"Eh, I'm okay."

"Brilliant," he insisted. And that was when her smile waned and her gaze fell directly on him. Something wasn't right, he could tell instantly.

"What is it, Swan?" She bit her lip, looking away as her arms slowly crossed her chest. She was wrapping herself up, moving away. He quickly sat up, his hand meeting her own and his gaze holding hers. "Tell me everything."

"You fell in the water, Killian," she said quietly. "We're trying to figure out just what that means…" Her eyes travelled from the strands of black hair drenched with sweat, to the dark circles under his eyes and the white of his skin.

"The fever…" Emma nodded.

"You swallowed some water from the well."

"And the water's poisonous?"

"Zelena thought so, though Regina isn't so sure…" She saw the confused look and continued. "Regina thinks the water's effects are unpredictable. It could be poisonous… but at this stage we don't know. Regina and Gold are looking into it and will hopefully find a cure..."

"Gold?" The look of confusion changed to incredulity. "Rumpelstiltskin?!"

"Just… calm down," she said as he suddenly sat up more, wincing quickly at the shock of pain.

"The Crocodile is trying to find a cure for me… You cannot be serious. Why would he help me?" A smirk graced her lips as she pulled out the Dark One's dagger. He stared at it in shock.

"I made a deal with him."

"You did what?!"

"Shh, lie back down," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He could do nothing but obey as she gently pushed him back down. "After I defeated Zelena, I got his dagger. In exchange for it Gold has to do everything he can to help you." His eyes darted from the dagger, the object he had been searching for so long, to her face. Her words struck a heartstring and he couldn't stop the wave of hope go through him.

"You made a deal with him…" …_for me? _He watched her look away, the faintest blush on her ears and cheeks. Gods, he didn't have the strength not to stare.

"Well yeah," she said with a lazy shrug and a snort. _Impressive_, he thought. "I mean I wasn't just gonna leave you to die." He smiled up at her, quirking an eyebrow, before quickly narrowing his eyes.

"And what makes you think he won't just make a poison of his own and kill me?"

"Because a deal is a deal," came a familiar voice. The man in question strode over to them, a hint of the irritable and sulking on his face. "I don't have to like it," he said with a sharp 't'. "But it's a small price to pay."

"Well, I'm touched, Crocodile." Gold glared at him.

"Oh are we really going to start all this again?" Regina said impatiently as she walked over. "Now, shall we get this over with?" she said, holding up a vial of strange blue liquid. Emma glanced at them, before her eyes met Killian's.

"Just, uh, give me a minute," she said. When Regina and Gold left, she turned to Killian, biting her lip and frowning. He watched as she seemed to hesitate, turning, facing him, facing away, wringing her hands before finally, slowly, sitting back on his bed.

"Swan?" he said slowly. For a while she didn't say anything, nor look at him. The moment seemed to stretch in silence until his fingertips touched her knee. She breathed a staggered breath before finally facing him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Swan…"

"Killian, I…" She hesitated again, and he found himself desperate to comfort her. He would have pulled her closer but a fresh surge of pain forced him back. It must have shown on his face because she quickly came closer, frowning deeply and watching him with bated breath. She brought one hand to his face, brushing aside a few black strands as she felt his temperature, while the other took his hand and squeezed. "How do you feel?"

"Not good," he managed, his chest and skin and lips burning. His body felt heavy, worn, and the fear on her face was contagious. "Emma…" He weakly squeezed her hand.

"Hold on," she whispered. "Regina! Gold!" she called out as fatigue started to pull him away. Keeping his eyes open was suddenly a struggle, but he tried as hard as he could, his blue holding her green. The loss of control of his body made his fear grow. Killian Jones hadn't been afraid of death in a long time. Countless years were spent seeking revenge, living for naught else, the pleasures of food and rum and women fading away. He had not cared for his life, taking comfort in the thought of one day reuniting with Milah instead of living alone. Years were a blur, his life a shadow of his former self… until he met _her_. Everything about her was crystal clear. Her eyes were no exception. But the thought of not seeing them again… He was broken when they had last parted… but the way she looked at him now… He knew, he _knew_…

"Don't let go," he managed, the space around her now a blur. He was vaguely aware of the others hovering over him, opening his mouth and holding him down. Their voices were muffled, distant; even Emma's was fading. A cool liquid flowed down his throat, through the all-consuming burning of his body.

"Stay with me!" Emma said frantically, holding his hand with both of her own, tight against her chest, her heart. "Stay with me, Killian!" she seemed to mouth out, but there was no more sound.

He wanted her closer, right beside him, whispering the pain away. He wanted to tell her everything, finally, no matter what she might think. She had to know… Surely she knew… she knew…

"Killian," she cried, her hands clutching his shirt. "Killian!" She watched his face, his closed eyes, parted lips, pale skin… Pain surged in her chest at the utter stillness of him. She hurriedly felt for his pulse, and found it, only just.

"Emma…" she felt a hand trying to pull her away, but refused to move. "Emma, we can't do anything now."

"What do you mean?" she breathed.

"We've given him a potion. Now we can't do anything but wait and see if it works." She finally turned to see Regina, looking at her with concern. The queen managed a small encouraging smile. "Be patient, Emma. Give him some room."

Emma let Killian go, but swivelled instead to Gold, pulling out the dagger and bringing it to his face.

"You might want to put that down, dear," he whispered with a sneer, "before somebody gets hurt." She narrowed her eyes at him, bringing her face, and the dagger, closer. She struggled to control her rage, and her fear; the thought of losing Killian Jones, of having him ripped from her heart and forever lost was too much. She couldn't think it, couldn't face it. He couldn't leave her now, not when she was finally…

She glared at the Dark One.

"If he dies I'll have you skinned," she said through gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" Gold watched her carefully. "The deal had nothing to do with _guaranteeing_ his survival. Only that I'd try my best-"

"I don't care," she whispered, her eyes boring into Gold's. She held his gaze for a moment longer before his expression changed, not to anger, fear or loathing, but curiosity. He stepped back, before glancing at Regina thoughtfully.

"Emma, we have no choice but to wait," said Regina, pulling Emma's attention finally to her. "It could take a while for the potion to take effect… We've done our best." Emma studied the queen, finding no hint of a lie. She leaned back against the bed, slumping and forcing in a deep breath. Her eyes invariably fell on Killian. They would always, always fall on him… She couldn't turn away now; couldn't leave him and wouldn't want to.

And to think, only a day ago, she had almost convinced herself she'd wanted just that.

* * *

Emma walked back inside, stopping for a moment as he eyes fell on his still form, illuminated by the soft light of a lamp and the moonlight streaming through the windows. In the hours since they had given him the potion, a few came to visit, but Emma dared not leave his side for more than a few minutes. Not even when Regina had offered to keep watch over him. She grew uneasy every time she had to leave the room; sleep, though her body was beginning to really need it, was the last thing she could do.

"Well I'm back," she said with a smile as she sat on his bed. "Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

She stared at him, the only sign of life in his slowly moving chest and the constant sound of the heart monitor. "Henry brought us something," she lifted up Henry's storybook, before setting it on her lap. "Did you know that just before I met David he was in a coma? Had been in a coma for _twenty-eight years_ apparently. Amazing, huh? And then one day Mary-Margaret brought this book with her… and… she started to read a story…" She nearly broke then, but blinked away the tears, breathed deeply and continued as though nothing was amiss. "And it happened to be the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. Their story." She looked up at Killian. "And as she read to him, he suddenly grabbed her hand… She woke him up." She watched the pirate, before opening the book, struggling to keep a hold on her emotions.

"And guess what – I found a story about us in here too. Bet you're pleased about that, huh pirate?" She watched him with a smirk as she turned to the page. "Yeah, thought you would be. Well, I'll read you this one. Don't get all sappy."

She stared at the blank page for a long moment, before pulling in a shuddering breath and hastily wiping away a tear.

"Once upon a time," she began, "a Saviour met a Pirate. She was so far away from home that she needed the Pirate's help to get back. But the Pirate was… well… a pirate, and… she didn't trust him. The Savior had been hurt before, you see. And even though this Pirate got under her skin, even though he somehow seemed to just… know her… understand her… she couldn't risk getting hurt. But she managed to get home, and to her surprise so did he. And over time she got to know him… He travelled with her to another world and helped her find her son… And he told her he wanted…"

Emma had to pause there, to shut her eyes and push back an onslaught of emotions. The way he had looked at her, confessing his secret in the Echo Cave… The way he insisted she would succeed… The way he told her he would win her heart, not because of treachery, but because she'd want him… _Not yet_, she told herself as she quickly wiped at more tears. _Not until the story ends_.

"They managed to get home on his pirate ship, soaring through the sky all the way to Storybrooke. But just as the Saviour was beginning to settle… just as she thought about all the possibilities… he was taken from her. And for one long year she lived with no memory of the Pirate. She thought she lived a happy life… then he came back into it… trying to make her remember with a true love's kiss…" She couldn't contain the smile at the memory. "Sorry about that by the way... Anyway, he brought her back… home…" She frowned, the blank page in front of her stained with a tear. Soon another fell, and another. "As they tried to save the town once again, the Pirate kept helping, reaching out, being by her side and never asking… She… she just wanted a happy ending… but she was so afraid, so afraid that it would just be taken from her… that he would leave… get tired of her because she really didn't think she was _worth any of it_," she said with a shake of her head. Emma looked at Killian's sleeping form, wishing more than anything that she could turn back time… that he would wake up… that he would smile and tell her that everything was okay and that he wanted her to keep reading.

"The Pirate was getting so close, past all the walls, reaching out to her heart, but the Saviour kept pushing and pushing him away. She was just so scared. But then when he was drowning, she thought of him and only him… and she saved him. And when she was fighting the Wicked Witch of the West…" She let out a weak chuckle at the absurdity of it. "The Saviour had to open up to her power, to free it fully… and when she looked deep inside her heart, there he was, the Pirate. He reached out to her and she finally faced the truth…"

She let her tears fall, watching them stain the page that lay blank. Her hands gripped the book and she almost broke, but as she looked at him, she knew she had to finish. She promised herself she would, even if it was too late.

"And the truth, dear pirate captain, was that she already loved him. Her heart was full with him, his smile, his eyes, his voice, and his cheekiness and determination and passion and love and _everything_. She saw him inside her heart, and when she defeated the witch she rushed to him and told him everything… He was so happy he pulled her into his arms and kissed her…" Emma closed her eyes as she closed the book. "And they lived happily ever after…"

* * *

.

**A/N: Next chapter: the close.  
**


End file.
